Bathtub
by thisoldlady
Summary: Carol and Daryl. Together. A bathtub. Hot water. Set in ASZ.


I won´t be able to update my other stories for some time, I´m heading out of town, it´s vacation! See you soon! And I hope, you like my parting gift!

 **I DON`T OWN THEM**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Carol suppresses a moan as she climbs into the bathtub. Hot water is a gift. And after all the time on the road it is a gift, not to be taken as granted.

Soap bubbles are covering her shoulders.

She rests her head at the edge of the tub and closes her eyes.

She feels drained. Life in Alexandria is exhausting, even there is a wall around them. Even though they are safe in here. But she´s in alarm. Always.

The charade she´s playing takes its toll.

The soccer mom attitude.

The casseroles.

The cookies.

It´s exhausting.

Carol lets the hot water soothe her aching muscles.

She smiles when suddenly cold air hits her body.

Somebody has entered the bathroom.

She hears the rustling of garments, hitting the floor.

Daryl also climbs into the tub, hisses as the hot water hits his skin. Carol makes place so he can sit behind her, her back to his chest.

She leans back. Resting against his solid form.

He hums and wraps his arms around her.

"This is ways better than to be hosed down in my sleep", he whispers in her ear.

She chuckles and turns her head, to place a kiss on his lips.

Everytime they kiss, it´s like their first kiss. The spark ignites a flame. And the flame becomes an all consuming fire.

Daryl groans and Carol lets her tongue slip into Daryl´s mouth, tasting him deep.

Their tongues slowly dance with each other.

Daryl´s hands begin to wander, they caress Carol´s tense shoulders and he massages them. Carol stops kissing her lover, her head hangs down, to give him better access.

"You have a magical touch", she sighs.

Her gives her a propper shoulder rub, working on the knots and tensions in her muscles until he feels her relax.

"You are so good to me", she whispers huskily as he places hot open mouth kisses on her neck.

Carol brings her arms around her to take a grip on his hair. To hold him in place. To hold him near.

He nibbles at the sensitive skin where her neck meets her shoulder and soothes the sting away with kitten like licks.

Carol moans and bites her lips.

Daryl´s hands start to travel again. He´s mesmerized by the smoothness of Carol´s skin. All this time on the road, running and fighting, and her skin is like silk.

He loves to touch her. And he still is overwhelmed and stunned, that he´s able to touch her. That he´s allowed, to touch her.

His fingers find her breasts, the weight of her soft mounds so familiar by now and yet, so new. Every touch is like the first. His hands are shaking and she covers them with hers.

Carol is surrounded by Daryl, his presence gives her peace and hope. She loves him so deeply, for so long. With him on her side, she´s safe.

His forehead rests between Carol´s shoulderblades, he breathes her in. Clean and pure and so unique Carol.

His strong fingers knead her breasts tenderly, his thumbs brushing her nipples, hardening them to pebbles of want.

She arches in his touch, closing her eyes again.

She feels his growing erection at her ass, she wiggles a bit and elicits a groan from him.

"Hold still or this is over too soon", he murmurs.

She smiles, giving herself completely to the feeling of his hands on her breasts. It amazes her, that the strong and grumpy hunter is such a gentle and affectionately lover.

He peppers kisses along her jaw until he reaches her mouth, claiming her lips in a deep, sensual kiss, steeling her breath, swallowing her moans.

His right hand fondles her breast, he rolls the nipple between his index finger and his thumb. His left hand travels further down, over her plain stomach until it reaches her locks.

Carol trys to spread her legs to give him better access, but it´s difficult in the bathtub. But she manages. His hand sneaks between her, cupping her naked and wet groin.

Daryl´s calloused fingers part her slick folds, touching her, teasing her.

She whimpers, as he circles her clit.

She cries out, as he enters her.

She writhes between his legs, as he pumps his fingers into her, in a steady pace. One finger at first, but a second and a third joining, while his thumb plays with her swollen clit.

She screams, as a powerful orgasm washes over her.

She pants, as she lays in his arms, trying to catch her breath.

"As I said, your hands have a magical touch", she says with a hoarse voice. "Lets go to bed", she suggests.

Daryl climbs out of the tub, drying himself up, than he reaches for Carol and lifts her up.

"I love you this way, all naked and wet", he smiles.

"And all because of you", she replies and locks her legs around his waist, as he carries her to their bedroom.

"I love you, Pookie."

"I love you."


End file.
